Terror
by fluffjaeyong
Summary: [TWOSHOT] Sehun yang tergila-gila pada Luhan sehingga ia pergi ke cenayang dan mendapat satu persyaratan. Cincin dengan batu kristal merah darah yang ia ambil dari museum. Tak lama setelah itu, Sehun dibuat resah, karena seminggu setelah berhasil memiliki Luhan, ia mendapat teror yang entah itu dari siapa. Siapakah yang meneror Sehun? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan persyaratan itu?


**TERROR**

 **.**

 **WITH HUNHAN AS MAIN CASTS**

 **HORROR-SUPRANATURAL-MYSTERY**

 **.**

 **©kyoonel1220**

 **SO,**

 **ENJOY MY PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya, huh?" Tanya Kyungsoo, sohib Sehun. Sehun menghela napas kasar.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin menyerah saja. Aku ingin mati." Kyungsoo membelalak mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Hei, apa kau sudah gila?!" Serunya. Sehun malah makin menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas lipatan tangannya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi, Kyung." Jawab Sehun lesu. Kyungsoo menghela napas prihatin.

"Bantuanmu pun tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali, bahkan tak berpengaruh." Keluh Sehun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyungsoo lesu. Kyungsoo mendengus samar lalu berpikir sejenak, "Sehun, kau ingin memainkan cara licik, tidak?" Tanyanya penuh arti. Sehun mengernyit,

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin memiliki Luhan seutuhnya, namun kau tidak tahu lagi cara apa yang bisa kau gunakan untuk mendapatkannya, kau bisa mencoba saran dariku." Tutur Kyungsoo, Sehun semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Lebih baik kau pergi ke cenayang saja." Sehun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang santai itu.

"Apa kau gila?!"seru Sehun. Kyungsoo memukul kepala Sehun, "Kau yang gila, bodoh. Gila karena cinta. Dan untuk membuat kadar kegilaanmu itu matang, aku sarankan yang satu ini." Umpatnya.

Sehun berpikir sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk, "Akan kucoba saranmu." Ucapnya diakhiri dengan seringaian.

.

Sehun yang tergila-gila pada Luhan sejak pertama memasuki kampus ini. Luhan adalah sesosok senior yang mempunyai wajah imut, cantik, dan tampan disaat yang bersamaan. Dan Sehun langsung terpesona saat pertama kali dirinya melihat Luhan. Luhan yang begitu populer dan didambakan semua mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi karena wajah serta prestasinya. Sehun berniat mengejar Luhan mulai saat itu, mulai dari memberikan Luhan bunga, cokelat, mengirim puisi cinta dan banyak lagi. Namun semua itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Luhan yang akan memasang wajah super dingin ketika ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Menurut Luhan, Sehun hanyalah junior kurang ajar tak tahu diri yang berani-beraninya mendekatinya secara terang-terangan.

Dan Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih, Kris Wu. Namun Sehun tak peduli dengan kekasih botak Luhan itu, dirinya tetap _keukeuh_ untuk mengejar Luhan. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun berhasil mencium bibir Luhan karena berhasil menjebak Luhan lewat ide Kyungsoo. Namun sejak saat itu, Luhan mengancam Sehun, _'Junior sialan, jika kau berani lagi menggangguku, aku akan mengatakan pada ayahku agar kau didepak dari kampus ini.'_

Namun bukannya gentar, Sehun justru menganggap ancaman Luhan sebagai lelucon. Puncaknya hari ini, ia berkelahi dengan Kris, karena kesal pada kekasih Luhan itu tak membiarkan dirinya berbicara dengan Luhan barang semenit pun. Luhan benar-benar menelpon ayahnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mahasiswa sialan bernama Oh Sehun segera dienyahkan dari kampus.

Namun Sehun tidak jadi didepak karena ia menjelaskan karangan yang dibuat Kyungsoo saat berhadapan oleh ayah Luhan. Luhan sangat menyesali pada ayahnya karena berbicara berdua dengan Sehun tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari dirinya maupun Kris. Dan pastilah hal itu dimanfaatkan Sehun untuk berkata hal yang tak sesuai kejadian. Luhan mengumpat memikirkannya.

.

.

"Kau yakin tempatnya disini, Kyung?" Bisik Sehun ngeri. Kyungsoo berdecak, "Tentu saja tempatnya disini. Lagipula, kenapa kau begitu takut? Dasar payah!" Cibirnya yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

"Sialan. Mana mungkin aku takut. Tapi tempat ini memang menyeramkan, bodoh." Balas Sehun kesal. Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu segera menarik tangan Sehun agar memasuki rumah tua itu.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan memasuki rumah tua tersebut dengan bermodalkan senter sebagai penerangan. Terang saja, rumah tua ini begitu gelap, sunyi, serta diselimuti hawa dingin yang tak mengenakan. Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong di rumah tersebut sampai akhirnya mereka melihat adanya secercah cahaya dibalik pintu ruangan tersudut.

"Sepertinya ruangan sang cenayang diujung sana, Sehun." Bisik Kyungsoo pelan. Sehun pun menganggukkan kepalanya paham dan mereka pun berjalan menghampiri ruangan tersebut.

"Ketuk pintunya." Perintah Kyungsoo. Sehun memutar matanya malas, "Bilang saja kau takut, makanya menyuruhku mengetuknya."

"Ck, ketuk saja. Kau ini pengecut sekali, pantas Luhan kesal padamu." Dengus Kyungsoo. Sehun meninju pelan pundak Kyungsoo, "Jangan bawa-bawa Luhan." Balasnya tajam.

Mereka berdebat tak penting beberapa saat lalu, ketika Sehun akan mengetuk pintu tersebut,

 **BRAK!**

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya. Kyungsoo hampir berteriak heboh kalau saja Sehun tak membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan berisik, bodoh." Bisik Sehun was-was. Kyungsoo pun segera melepaskan tangan Sehun dari mulutnya, "Hosh, aku kaget sekali." Keluhnya sambil mengusap-usap dada.

"Nah, lebih baik kita masuk." Ucap Sehun dan mereka pun memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan hati-hati. Ternyata ruangan ini tak seperti ekspektasi mereka. Mereka mengira ruangan ini adalah kamar biasa, namun ruangan ini besar sekali. Sehun bisa melihat benda-benda aneh pada sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Ia juga mendapati benda berbentuk bola diatas meja dan berbagai macam manekin setengah jadi yang mengerikan diatas lemari.

"Kemana cenayang itu?" Bisik Sehun pada Kyungsoo,

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak ta—AAAAA!" Jerit Kyungsoo dan Sehun bersamaan saat ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh masing-masing pundak mereka.

"Hihihihi, kenapa begitu kaget, anak muda?" Sehun dan Kyungsoo membeku ditempatnya. Dan mereka berusaha menoleh guna melihat siapa yang sedang bertanya pada mereka, dan itu membuat mereka lagi-lagi berteriak.

"Hei, tak perlu berteriak layaknya gadis seperti itu. Menyebalkan sekali." Dengus orang itu sambil membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang tadi menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo berteriak tadi.

Ya, orang tersebut adalah sang cenayang yang sedari tadi mereka cari. Sang cenayang terlihat misterius dengan penampilannya. Gaun putih panjang yang ia kenakan, rambut hitam legam lurus yang menjuntai hingga sebatas pinggang, berkuku panjang dan bercat hitam suram, memakai perhiasan serba hitam, serta membawa benda seperti tongkat ditangan kanannya. Dan satu hal yang mereka ketahui, bahwa cenayang ini masih muda.

"Untuk apa kalian kemari?" Tanya sang cenayang. Sehun meneguk ludah gugup lalu melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah meliriknya, dan ia menjawab, "T-tentu saja untuk meminta bantuanmu."

Sang cenayang tertawa melengking lagi. Dan itu membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih seram. Selain karena suara tawanya yang melengking, rambut hitam panjangnya pun menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dan matanya pun berwarna merah darah.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan? Cepat duduk dan katakan padaku." Perintahnya seraya menyunggingkan seringaian yang menurut Sehun maupun Kyungsoo sangat seram. Mereka pun segera duduk berhadapan dengan sang cenayang yang hanya berbatasan dengan meja dengan bola aneh diatasnya.

"Temanku ini ingin minta bantuanmu, err…nona." Ucap Kyungsoo ragu. Sang cenayang menggebrak mejanya keras lalu tertawa melengking lagi, "Nona katamu? Panggil aku Yangshi." Ujarnya seraya menyingkirkan juntaian helai rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu.

 _Cantik_ , pikir Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya sang cenayang yang bernama Yangshi itu seraya menutupi kembali sebagian wajahnya dengan rambut. Sehun meneguk ludah gugup dan berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya.

"Aku ingin memiliki seseorang yang tak bisa kuraih." Jawab Sehun tegas. Sang cenayang menatap Sehun remeh lalu tertawa melengking lagi, "Jelaskan asal-usul seseorang itu." Perintah Yangshi.

"Ia bernama Luhan. Satu tingkat diatasku. Ia merupakan anak dari pemilik kampus yang kutempati. Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara agar ia melirikku, namun hasilnya nihil. Terlebih ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Pokoknya, aku ingin kau membantuku bagaimanapun caranya agar aku dapat memilikinya seutuhnya." Jelas Sehun mantap. Yangshi tertawa melengking kembali—sepertinya Sehun dan Kyungsoo harus memeriksakan telinga mereka ke dokter THT besok—

"Biar aku lihat kehidupannya, sebentar." Ucapnya membuat Sehun mengernyit. Lalu Yangshi membacakan mantra-mantra aneh sembari memutar-mutar tangannya diatas bola aneh tersebut. Setelah selesai membaca mantra, ia mengusap pelan bola aneh tersebut.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Sehun saat bola itu memperlihatkan kejadian-kejadian yang ia lakukan untuk Luhan dan berbagai macam aktifitas Luhan di kampus. Bola tersebut pun ikut menggetarkan aliran-aliran listrik.

"Ini yang dinamakan bola kehidupan atau takdir." Jelas Yangshi. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian bola itupun kembali redup.

"Kau bisa memiliki orang ini, dengan satu syarat." Ujar Yangshi.

"Apapun itu akan kulakukan." Balas Sehun mantap. Yangshi memandang remeh Sehun lalu berkata,

"Kau harus mengambil sebuah cincin dengan Kristal merah darah disalah satu museum yang terdapat di kota Seoul, aku tidak akan sudi memberitahunya, kau bisa mencari tahunya di internet. Dan ketika kau mendapatkannya, kau harus memakai cincin itu pada jari manismu. Dengan begitu, pria incaranmu itu hanya akan melihat padamu. Dan juga, kau harus mengambil cincin itu tanpa diketahui oleh penjaga maupun orang lain selain temanmu itu. Kau harus mengambilnya tengah malam, tepat pukul dua belas dan sendiri. Kau juga harus membuat cincin imitasi yang sama persis seperti aslinya. Jika kau sudah berhasil mengambilnya, kau harus segera menyematkan cincin imitasi tersebut pada tempat semula, pada jari patung yang sama. Apa kau paham?" Tutur Yangshi.

Entah mengapa mendengar penjelasan dari Yangshi, Sehun merasa aura disekitarnya semakin mencekam saja. Ia pun memantapkan hatinya untuk mengiyakan ucapan Yangshi. Ia sudah bertekad akan memiliki Luhan bagaimanapun caranya.

"Ya, aku paham." Jawab Sehun tegas. Yangshi pun tertawa melengking mendengarnya.

"Cincin itu akan mengikat pujaan hatimu selamanya. Selama kau tidak melepaskannya—saat kau tidur, mandi, dan apapun itu— kau diharamkan untuk melepas cincin itu apapun alasannya, karena jika kau berani melepaskannya, roh yang mengikat cincin serta patung museum itu akan murka dan bisa-bisa nyawamu melayang. Dan juga, kau tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan fatal, menjatuhkan atau menghilangkannya. Jika cincin itu jatuh atau hilang, maka kau akan dihantui oleh roh-roh cincin serta patung itu, sehingga kau lama-lama akan menjadi gila dan akhirnya mati secara tak wajar."

Sehun bergidik mendengar penuturan serius Yangshi. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam, Kyungsoo menatapnya mulai ragu karena mendengar penuturan Yangshi, namun Sehun balas menatap Kyungsoo penuh tekad. Ini semua demi Luhan!

"Ya. Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau berhutang banyak padaku, Sehun." Gerutu Kyungsoo saat menutup pintu mobil. Sehun menghela napas sabar lalu menjawab, "Satu setengah jutamu itu akan kulunaskan besok, tenang saja."

"Padahal cenayang itu hanya memberitahu apa-apa saja yang harus kulakukan, namun kita harus membayarnya tiga juta." Curhat Sehun. Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas, "Dia itu cenayang yang menurut banyak orang populer dan perkataannya terbukti benar, bodoh." Sehun merengut, kemudian bertanya,

"Kyung, kau sudah menemukan nama museumnya , kan?" Tanya Sehun melirik Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Ya. Museum tersebut bernama Tarschezzetd, merupakan museum yang dibangun pada masa penjajahan Perancis. Letaknya sekitar dua kilometer lagi dari rumah tua cenayang tadi." Jelas Kyungsoo dan Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Pokoknya, besok kita akan melancarkan misi ini. Kau juga harus membantuku untuk membuat cincin imitasi tersebut, oke?" Kyungsoo berdecak samar lalu tersenyum, "Sip."

.

"Wah, ini benar-benar persis, sob!" Seru Sehun terpukau saat Kyungsoo menunjukkan cincin imitasi itu padanya. Sehun membanding-bandingkan cincin yang ia lihat di ponselnya dengan cincin imitasi dari Kyungsoo.

"Iya dong, pamanku kan hebat, seperti aku." Balas Kyungsoo pongah. Sehun tak menanggapinya, ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa paman Kyungsoo begitu teliti dan jeli.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kyung! Kau memang yang terbaik." Ucap Sehun riang sambil memeluk erat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa sembari membalas pelukan Sehun, "Kau tak perlu sungkan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah mengirimkan uang satu setengah jutamu itu, Kyung. Dan, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus itikat baikmu ini atas cincinnya?" Ujar Sehun setelah melepas pelukannya. Kyungsoo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tak peduli,

"Tak perlu. Lagipula pamanku kan baik hati, seperti aku." Sehun merutuki sifat sahabatnya yang kerap kali bersikap pongah itu. "Yosh, aku akan mentraktirmu serta paman botakmu itu di restoran termahal di Seoul." Tutur Sehun tak kalah pongah.

"Hee, _sok_ kaya sekali dirimu, Oh Sehun." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Memang kaya." Balas Sehun penuh percaya diri.

.

.

 **11.55 PM**

"Seharusnya habis makan itu tidur dengan lelapnya di kamar kesayangan, namun malah ke museum suram." Sindir Kyungsoo secara langsung ketika mobil Sehun sudah terparkir didepan museum Tarschezzetd.

"Kau yakin tak ada penjaganya, Kyung?" Tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo pun duduk tegak dan menjawab, "Tentu saja. Museum ini kan tutup pukul Sembilan malam."

"Yosh, aku akan segera beraksi. Kau harus menungguku disini apapun yang terjadi." Ucap Sehun, "Kau tenang saja, Sehun. Kalaupun ketika kau keluar hanya tinggal tengkorak saja, aku dengan sangat ringan hati untuk menguburmu." Balas Kyungsoo geli. Sehun mendengus,

"Kau ini ada-ada saja." Kyungsoo tertawa keras melihat ekspresi tegang Sehun, lalu ia menyerahkan senter dan cincin imitasi tersebut pada Sehun.

"Ingat, kau tidak boleh menoleh ke belakang apapun alasannya, dan kau tidak diperkenankan untuk menyoroti cahaya senter tersebut pada langit-langit museum. Mengerti?" Sehun sebenarnya agak merinding mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo namun ia tetap mengangguk yakin.

"Oke."

"Yasudah, cepat turun. Ini sudah waktunya, semoga tak ada kendala berarti, Sehun. Aku mendoakanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk singkat Sehun. Sehun membalas memeluknya lalu mengangguk yakin, "Tunggu aku."

.

 **KREK**

Sehun agak merinding merasakan hawa dingin yang terasa sangat menusuk hingga ke tulangnya ketika ia berhasil membuka pintu utama museum tersebut. Ia menarik napas pelan lalu membuangnya. Ia pun mulai berjalan memasuki museum tersebut secara perlahan dengan sorot cahaya senter yang lurus kedepan.

Sehun terus mencari keberadaan patung dengan cincin tersebut. Ia terus saja menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap museum tersebut dengan perasaan was-was.

"Dimana _sih_ patungnya?" Umpat Sehun pelan. Sehun terus menyoroti patung-patung tersebut dengan teliti, ia menyoroti jari-jari para patung tersebut namun belum menemukan patung yang memakai cincin berkristal merah darah.

 **PROK**

Sangat jelas. Suara tepukan tersebut berasal dari belakangnya. Namun Sehun tetap memegang teguh ucapan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan—jangan menoleh ke belakang apapun alasannya—

 **PROK**

 **PROK**

Terdengar semakin keras dan mendekat.

Sehun menelan ludah berusaha untuk rileks. Ia pun berusaha mengabaikan suara tepukan tersebut dengan terus berjalan sambil menyoroti patung-patung disamping kanan dan kirinya. Dan, ya! Sehun berhasil menemukannya. Patung tersebut berada diujung kiri dekat sebuah lukisan-lukisan besar. Sehun pun berjalan cepat menghampiri patung tersebut.

Namun saat tinggal sedikit lagi menghampiri patung tersebut,

 **BRAK**

Sehun jatuh tersandung dengan wajah yang mendarat terlebih dahulu. Sehun pun mengumpat pelan lalu memeriksa apa yang membuatnya tersandung. Oh, ternyata boneka kayu yang lumayan besar. Boneka kayu tersebut dibuat secara asal-asalan—atau memang sudah rusak— menurut Sehun. Bentuknya besar namun hanya memiliki satu mata dan satu tangan dengan bagian perut yang bolong. Sehun pun menyingkirkan boneka kayu tersebut ke pinggir lalu kembali menyorot jari patung yang terdapat cincin berkristal merah darah tersebut.

 **DEG!**

 **DEG!**

 **DEG!**

Jantung Sehun terpompa cepat dan bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia melihat ada _sesosok_ yang tengah berdiri tepat disebelah patung incarannya. Rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai itu menutupi wajahnya. Sehun bisa melihat bahwa tangan kelewat pucat s _esosok_ tersebut melambai-lambai kearahnya seakan-akan menyuruh Sehun agar segera menghampirinya.

Sial.

Sehun pun menyorotkan senternya kearah tempat boneka tadi. Namun nihil. Bonekanya kini telah tiada entah kemana. Sebenarnya Sehun bukanlah penakut, namun dihadapi dengan situasi seperti ini, siapa _sih_ yang tidak bergidik takut?

Sehun memejamkan matanya sebentar.

 **Satu detik**

 **Dua detik**

 **Tiga detik**

 **Empat detik**

 **Lima detik**

Menghilang. Sehun menghela napas lega. Ketika akan bangkit, Sehun merasa hembusan napas menerpa sekitar tengkuknya. _Glup,_ Sehun menelan ludah gugup. _Jangan menoleh, jangan menoleh,_ sugesti Sehun dalam hati. Mengindahkan hembusan napas dibelakangnya, ia pun dengan cepat bangkit dan langsung menghampiri patung dengan cincin merah darah tersebut.

Sehun melepaskan cincin tersebut dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian. Terlepas. Sehun pun segera memasangkan cincin imitasi yang ia bawa. Dan setelah itu, ia langsung menyematkan cincin berkristal merah tersebut pada jari manisnya. Sehun menghela napas ringan ketika sudah menukarkan kedua cincin tersebut.

Sehun segera berbalik dan kembali menyusuri lorong gelap. Cahaya lampu senternya sedikit redup sekarang. Sehun merutuki itu. Sehun berjalan pelan, sebenarnya ia penasaran juga, kenapa juga Kyungsoo bilang bahwa ia tidak boleh sekalipun menoleh kebelakang dan menyorot lampu senter ke langit-langit. Oke, kalau yang dilarang menoleh, Sehun benar-benar tak mengabaikannya. Namun menyorot kearah langit-langit pun dilarang? Yang benar saja!

Sehun benar-benar ingin teriak melengking seperti gadis tatkala ia melihat _sesosok_ yang tengah menempel pada langit-langit posisi terlentang dan menghadapnya dengan wajah yang hancur total. Seluruh kulit mengelupas serta pucat dengan seringaian samar menyeramkan serta mata merah menyala yang melotot tepat bertatapan pada mata Sehun.

Dengan cepat Sehun tak menyoroti bagian langit-langit dan berjalan secepat kilat menuju pintu utama.

 **DAARR!**

Sehun kaget setengah mati mendengar suara petir tersebut tepat setelah ia menutup pintu utama museum. Sehun bernapas lega setelah menemukan Kyungsoo masih _anteng_ di mobil.

"Tak ada kendala berarti, bukan? Hebatnya." Ujar Kyungsoo ketika Sehun memasuki mobil. Sehun mendengus, "Didalam parah. Ngomong-ngomong, bahagia sekali rasanya telah mendapatkan cincin ajaib ini." Tutur Sehun sembari memamerkan cincin yang terpatri di jari manisnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat raut kebahagiaan Sehun, "Kau memang gila." Ucapnya menahan tawa.

.

.

.

 _ **Sehari setelah berhasil mendapatkan Luhan…**_

"Kau tampan sekali malam ini, Sehun." ucap Luhan terpukau akan penampilan Sehun yang sangat—bisa dibilang— sempurna. Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya menggoda,

"Jadi, aku hanya tampan malam ini saja, hm?" Luhan terkekeh dan meninju pelan bahu Sehun, "Tentu saja tidak. Kau selalu tampan setiap hari, setiap jam, bahkan setiap detik." Balasnya membelai sayang pipi Sehun. Sehun memejamkan mata menikmatinya.

"Aku sangat beruntung dapat memiliki kekasih sepertimu, Luhan. Hanya kau yang dapat membuatku mencintai orang sedalam ini." Ujar Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang tengah membelainya. Tatapan mereka saling beradu.

"Aku juga, sayang." Jawab Luhan merona. Mereka berdua semakin menipiskan jarak dan memejamkan mata. Kedua belah bibir itu bertemu, dan saling melumat dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Ayo, kita berangkat." Ucap Sehun sambil mulai menstater mobilnya. Ia dapat melihat Luhan yang tengah merona melalui ekor matanya.

.

Kencan pertama mereka setelah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sehun sangat takjub akan kesaktian cincin itu. Ia juga sangat berterima kasih pada Yangshi. Karena dirinyalah, ia dapat melekatkan cincin kristal merah darah tersebut dan berhasil mengikat Luhan.

Sehun hanya memakainya saat setelah ia mendapat cincin tersebut ke kampus. Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tangannya ketika mereka berpapasan di koridor kampus. Luhan berontak awalnya, namun karena Sehun memeluknya erat dan memperlihatkan cincin tersebut pada Luhan, Luhan seakan terhipnotis. Dan ia langsung membalas pelukan Sehun.

" _Luhan, kau milikku. Aku mencintaimu, kau mencintaiku. Kita saling mencintai dan terikat satu sama lain. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku apapun alasannya. Kau hanya mencintaiku, tidak dengan pria lain. Milikku, milikmu, dan milikmu, milikku."_ Merupakan kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan ketika itu.

Luhan hanya mengangguk patuh dalam pelukan Sehun, _"Ya, aku milikmu. Aku mencintaimu."_

Dan Sehun tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

.

"Kita sudah sampai, sayang." Ucap Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan tersenyum,

"Jangan _sok_ romantis seperti ini padaku, Oh Sehun." jawabnya geli. Sehun mencubit sayang hidung Luhan,

"Kau pasti akan suka." Dan Luhan menerima uluran tangan Sehun. Mereka pun langsung berjalan beriringan menuju kafe elit yang Sehun pesan tersebut.

Luhan sedikit mengangakan mulutnya melihat dekorasi kafe yang terbilang _sangat_ romantis dengan kesan yang mewah dan elegan. Persis seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Sehun. Mari saya antar." Sapa salah satu pelayan kafe ramah ketika Sehun memasuki kafe tersebut. Sehun tersenyum singkat dan menatap Luhan yang tengah melihat dengan takjub kafe tersebut.

"Kau suka, aku senang." Ujar Sehun mengecup singkat tangan kanan Luhan yang sedang ia genggam. Luhan tersenyum senang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini oleh Sehun.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, disini sepi sekali, Sehun." ucap Luhan disela-sela kegiatan makannya. Sehun tersenyum dan menatapnya lembut,

"Tentu saja. Karena disini, hanya ada kau dan aku serta para pelayan kafe ini saja. Aku mempersiapkan ini, agar kencan pertama kita menjadi berkesan tanpa ada banyak orang yang menyaksikan, sayang." Jawabnya. Luhan dapat merasakan degupan jantungnya yang bertalu keras ketika mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum lembut,

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, Sehun." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,

"Kau mencintaiku. Bukan hanya sekedar menyukai." Ralat Sehun. Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Ya, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Luhan tersenyum.

"Eum, Sehun, aku ingin buang air kecil. Aku ke toilet dulu, ya?" ujar Luhan pelan. Sehun mengangguk,

"Aku menunggumu disini."

.

"Hah, kenapa Luhan lama sekali." Keluh Sehun sambil sesekali melirik arloji mewahnya. Sudah lima belas menit lebih Luhan belum kembali juga dari kamar mandi.

Sehun pun memanggil salah seorang pelayan dengan mengangkat tangannya,

"Bisakah kau memeriksa kekasihku di kamar mandi? Karena ia belum kembali sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Aku jadi khawatir." Ujar Sehun, kemudian sang pelayan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya patuh,

"Saya akan mencarinya, Tuan." Jawabnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis, dan memberi isyarat kepadanya untuk segera pergi.

"Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan kalau tidak ada Luhan." Gumam Sehun sambil memerhatikan cincin kristal merah yang terpatri di jari manisnya. Ia mengelusnya hati-hati lalu mengecupnya singkat.

"Tanpamu, Luhan tak akan mungkin bisa kuraih." Gumamnya lagi dengan nada bahagia.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya,

 **DEG!**

 _Oh, Tuhan. Luhan?_

Sehun mengucek matanya beberapa kali guna meyakinkan dirinya. Saat ini, ia tengah melihat Luhan duduk di sudut meja kafe, tengah menghadap kearahnya dan tersenyum manis. Sehun antara yakin dan tidak yakin, namun melihat Luhan yang melambai-lambai kearahnya membuat Sehun menjadi yakin kalau memang benar itu Luhan, dan bukan sekedar khayalannya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan baru beberapa langkah berjalan,

"Tuan Sehun!" panggil salah seorang pelayan. Sehun menghela napasnya kasar dan memastikan Luhan yang masih tersenyum dan melambai kearahnya sebelum berbalik.

 _A-apa?_

 **DEG!**

 **DEG!**

 **DEG!**

Sehun mengucek matanya.

S _atu kali_

 _Dua kali_

 _Tiga kali_

"Aku mendobrak salah satu bilik toilet dan menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini." Ucap sang pelayan panik.

Dihadapannya kini, Sehun melihat seorang pelayan yang ia suruh mencari Luhan tadi, tengah menggendong **Luhan**.

Sehun terpaku.

Sang pelayan terus memanggil-manggilnya. Sehun bergeming.

 _A-apa?_

Dengan cepat ia berbalik.

 **DEG!**

 **DEG!**

 **DEG!**

Kosong.

Tak ada **Luhan** yang tadi tersenyum dan melambai kearahnya di sudut meja kafe.

Keringat dingin mengaliri tubuh Sehun. Dengan cepat ia kembali berbalik dan melihat Luhan yang sedang dibaringkan di salah sofa kafe dengan para pelayan yang berusaha menyadarkannya.

Sehun berjalan linglung menghampiri Luhan. Ia kemudian terduduk di lantai dan menggenggam tangan Luhan yang ternyata sedingin es. Ia memerhatikan wajah Luhan yang sangat pucat dengan luka yang terdapat di pelipisnya. Sehun yakin wajahnya kini sama pucat dengan Luhan yang tengah terbaring.

Tanpa sadar Sehun meneteskan air matanya dan melihat satu persatu pelayan dihadapannya kini. Ia ingin penjelasan.

"Aku mendengar ada suara seperti meringis di salah satu bilik toilet. Saat aku ketuk, tak ada sahutan berarti dan saat aku bertanya apakah di dalam itu Tuan Luhan, seketika hening. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa yang di dalam itu adalah Tuan Luhan, maka dari itu aku mendobraknya dan melihat Tuan Luhan yang meringkuk seperti kesakitan." Jelas pelayan yang tadi mencari Luhan.

Sehun masih bergeming.

"Lebih baik kita telpon ambulans sekarang." Perintah manajer kafe tersebut ikut turun tangan. Dan salah satu pelayan inisiatif menelpon. Sang manajer menepuk pelan bahu Sehun,

"Maafkan kelalaian kami, Tuan. Tuan Sehun…" ia heran. Karena Sehun sedari tadi diam menatap kosong wajah Luhan. Ia rasa wajah Sehun bahkan lebih pucat dari Luhan.

"Ambulans akan tiba lima menit lagi." Seru salah seorang pelayan.

"Apa-apaan ini…" monolog Sehun dengan air wajah yang menggambarkan kekhawatiran serta ketakutan.

.

.

 _ **Tiga hari setelah berhasil mendapatkan Luhan…**_

"Aku…benar-benar tak ingat apapun, Sehun." jawab Luhan canggung. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka apa yang telah Sehun katakan padanya.

"Demi Tuhan, Luhan. Kau ditemukan dalam keadaan meringkuk di kamar mandi dengan luka di pelipis. Apa yang kau lakukan selama di kamar mandi? Apakah ada yang melukaimu? Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi." Ucap Sehun tak sabaran. Luhan mendengus samar mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha mengingat, Sehun. Kau tahu, aku ke toilet untuk buang air kecil, tapi ketika aku ingin keluar, semuanya menjadi…gelap." Ucap Luhan pelan. Ia mengaduk-aduk supnya lambat. Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kau tahu, yang paling membuatku mati penasaran adalah, aku melihatmu—" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya. Luhan mengernyit, "Aku? Apa?"

Sehun menggeleng kaku. "Bukan apa-apa." Mata Luhan memicing melihat gerak-gerik Sehun yang sangat mencurigakan.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang." Ucap Sehun membelai pipi Luhan. Luhan menghela napas dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bercerita kepada Luhan perihal dirinya yang melihat _Luhan_ di kafe. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan kejadian itu. Namun otaknya tak mau bekerja sama, semenjak kejadian itu, ia terus memikirkannya. Sehun sudah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia hanya salah lihat, namun—ah! Sehun merasa ingin meledak setiap kali memikirkannya.

.

.

 **03.00 PM**

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan membawaku kesini, Sehun." ucap Luhan geli. Sehun mencubit sayang hidung Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin. Ah, di taman seperti ini, menyelipkan bunga di telingamu. Aku akan mewujudkannya sebentar lagi." Jawab Sehun riang. Luhan menatapnya datar.

"Aku pria, tolong." Jawabnya malas. Sehun terkekeh.

"Danaunya indah." Gumam Luhan. Sehun mengangguk setuju sambil membawa Luhan agar bersandar pada bahunya.

"Seindah apapun danau itu, menurutku, kaulah yang paling indah, Lu." Ucap Sehun lembut sambil sesekali mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan dan menggenggam tangan Luhan erat. Giliran Luhan yang terkekeh.

"Perayu ulung, Oh Sehun." jawabnya geli. Sehun berdecak sebal, lalu dengan cepat ia mengelitiki area sekitar perut dan pinggang Luhan dengan gemas. Luhan tertawa geli berusaha menghentikan kelitikan Sehun yang kian brutal.

"Hentikan, hei!" seru Luhan disela-sela tawanya. Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya tiba-tiba.

Bukan.

Bukan karena ia menuruti perintah Luhan, namun karena ia melihat, di tengah danau. Ada sepasang tangan _pucat_. Seperti ada yang tenggelam, dan tangan itu berusaha melambai-lambai seakan meminta pertolongan.

"Sialan sekali, Oh Sehun. Aku lelah terlalu banyak tertawa." Ucap Luhan terengah-engah. Ia memerhatikan wajah Sehun dari samping yang menghadap ke danau. Terlihat tegang.

"Sehun? Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun masih bergeming.

"Hei, sayang. Ada apa, huh?" tanyanya sekali lagi sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Sehun. Tiba-tiba Sehun beralih menatapnya. Wajahnya yang putih pucat tampak semakin pucat dan air wajahnya jelas menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Lu-Luhan. Sayang, tidakkah kau melihat itu?" ucap Sehun tergagap. Luhan mengernyit heran, tak mengerti.

"Sekarang. Kau lihat. Kearah danau." Tutur Sehun penuh penekanan. Luhan tambah mengernyit bingung, namun ia ikuti perintah Sehun.

Luhan bingung. Ia sudah melihat dengan teliti kearah danau. Dan itu hanyalah danau yang terhampar dengan indahnya. Tak ada apapun.

"Kau ini kenapa? Itu hanyalah danau, Sehun. Ayolah." Ucap Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan lekat, "Kau tidak melihat apapun?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun pun memberanikan diri untuk melihat kembali kearah danau tersebut.

Tak ada.

Sehun tak lagi melihat dua pasang tangan pucat yang melambai-lambai ditengah danau. Sehun mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan berpikiran positif bahwa ia hanya salah lihat.

"Kenapa kau…terlihat gugup dan tegang, Sehun? Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Luhan sedikit sebal. Sehun menggeleng berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa memang benar dirinya hanya mengkhayal.

"Itu, mungkin aku tadi salah lihat. Aku melihat ada kapal pesiar di danau tadi." Jawabnya. Luhan mengernyit, tak berapa lama kemudian ia terbahak.

"Kau ini. Apa coba, mana ada kapal pesiar di danau seperti ini, Sehun. Kau membuatku sedikit takut tadi." Ucap Luhan agak terengah. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"Apa kau tak lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat makan?" usul Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Luhan mengangguk setuju, "Ayo."

Mereka hanya tidak tahu, bahwa tangan _pucat_ yang tadi melambai di tengah danau itu memang benar adanya.

Tangan _pucat_ itu kembali melambai seakan tenggelam dan meminta pertolongan.

Tangan _pucat_ itu tahu, bahwa Sehun melihatnya.

Sehun melihat.

Hanya Sehun.

Namun, ia tak berusaha membantu tangan _pucat_ itu.

Dan itu, membuat pemilik tangan _pucat_ itu marah.

.

"Kapan-kapan kita harus ke taman ini lagi, Sehun. Taman ini indah." Ucap Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan mempererat genggamannya, "Tentu."

Mereka tengah berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobil Sehun parkir. Sehun dapat melihat semua orang yang berada di taman ini ceria. Bayangan mereka pun terlihat jelas karena cahaya matahari yang lumayan menyengat dari hari sebelumnya.

Mata Sehun menangkap ada sesosok anak kecil yang tengah berjalan bersama orang dewasa, wanita. Mereka sama-sama berambut panjang. Jantung Sehun berdegup cepat.

 **DEG!**

 **DEG!**

Sehun memerhatikan kembali sekelilingnya. Bahwa jelas.

Semua orang yang berada di taman ini mempunyai bayangan tepat di belakang mereka.

Tapi tidak dengan anak kecil tersebut.

 **DEG!**

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

Luhan mengernyit heran karena Sehun tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya. Luhan juga merasakan tangan Sehun yang berada di genggamannya mendingin. Ia pun menoleh dan menatap Sehun yang berwajah tegang lagi.

"Sehun? Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut. Sehun masih tergugu.

"Sehun! Kau ini kenapa?" seru Luhan berpindah ke hadapan Sehun. Sehun tergagap.

"Kau ini kenapa, huh?" Tanya Luhan sambil menangkup pipi Sehun. Mata Sehun pun teralih menatap Luhan.

"Anak kecil…" Luhan mengernyit heran mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Bayangan…" gumamnya. Luhan semakin tak mengerti. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman dan tak menemukan sesosok anak kecil.

"Tak ada anak kecil di taman ini, Sehun." ucap Luhan sembari membelai kedua pipi Sehun guna menyamarkan raut tegangnya.

 **GREP**

Sehun dengan cepat memeluk Luhan.

"Maafkan aku. Mungkin tadi aku salah lihat." Ucap Sehun menghirup dalam-dalam surai Luhan. Luhan mengangguk dalam dekapan erat Sehun.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita cari restoran dekat sini, sayang." Ucap Sehun tanpa melepas dekapannya. Ia masih syok.

"Iya, Sehun."

.

.

 _ **Lima hari setelah berhasil mendapatkan Luhan…**_

Sehun terbangun malam itu. Ia menatap Luhan yang tengah tertidur dengan damainya di sisi kanannya.

Jam dinding berdenting. Menunjukkan tepat pukul jam dua belas malam. Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang remang. Ia masih kepikiran.

Ya, kejadian _aneh_ yang beberapa hari lalu ia alami.

Sehun menghela napasnya pelan. Ia mulai mengurutkan serentetan peristiwa yang ia alami belakangan ini. Mulai dari ia melihat _Luhan_ di sudut meja kafe, berlanjut pada ia yang melihat ada sepasang tangan _pucat_ yang melambai di danau taman, dan yang terakhir, ia yang melihat bahwa ada sesosok anak kecil yang tak mempunyai bayangannya sendiri.

Mengingat itu semua membuat kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Mulai dari sehari setelah ia berhasil memiliki Luhan, kemudian dua hari selanjutnya. _Oh_ , Sehun bersyukur bahwa hari ini dirinya hanya berada di apartemen bersama Luhan. Menghabiskan waktu untuk bercinta. Entah mengapa Sehun menghela napas lega. Ia tak tahu pasti, tadinya, ia mempunyai firasat bahwa hari ini, ia akan tertimpa kesialan lagi.

Ia melirik Luhan di sebelahnya. Luhan sungguh mungil dan terlihat rapuh dengan wajah tidur-malaikatnya. Ia membenarkan posisi selimut hingga menutupi leher mereka. Sehun menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala guna menjadi bantalan.

Lama ia melamun,

 **KRING**

 **KRING**

 **KRING**

Bunyi nyaring telepon rumah bergema. Sehun sedikit terperanjat.

 _Siapa yang menelpon tengah malam seperti ini?_ Pikirnya bingung.

 **KRING**

 **KRING**

 **KRING**

Deringan telepon masih setia berbunyi. Sehun melirik jam dinding kamarnya. Menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat lima menit. Ia menoleh kearah Luhan. Masih dengan anggunnya tertidur tanpa merasa sedikitpun terusik oleh deringan nyaring telepon. Sehun menghela napas sebal. Mau tak mau ia harus menjawab panggilan telpon.

 **KREK**

Sehun sudah membuka pintu kamar. Sembari melangkah menuju ruang tamu, ia membenarkan jubah tidurnya. Apartemennya remang-remang.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Baru saja ia ingin mengangkat gagang telpon, namun tiba-tiba saja telepon tersebut berhenti berdering. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Ketika hendak berbalik,

 **KRING**

 **KRING**

 **KRING**

Sehun mendengus. Ia berbalik lagi. Dan saat akan mengangkat gagang telpon tersebut, kembali mati. Ia berdecak, merasa dipermainkan.

 _Persetan dengan yang menelpon, aku ingin kembali tidur,_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan,

 **KRING**

 **TOK**

 **KRING**

 **TOK**

 **KRING**

 **TOK**

Deringan nyaring telpon bergema lagi. Kali ini, bersamaan dengan ketukan pada pintu apartemennya. Entah mengapa jantung Sehun berdegup.

 _Siapa gerangan yang berkunjung di tengah malam seperti ini?_ Pikirnya.

Ketukan pintu dan deringan telpon tersebut masih dengan setia berbunyi. Sehun bingung. Harus mengangkat telpon terlebih dahulu atau membukakan pintu apartemen. Namun, ia rasa yang menelponnya adalah orang kurang kerjaan, yang ketika Sehun hendak angkat, malah dimatikan. Maka dari itu, Sehun memilih untuk membukakan pintu apartemen terlebih dahulu.

Nihil.

Sehun sudah membuka pintu apartemennya dan tak menemukan seseorang. Ia menoleh kanan dan kiri guna mencari si pengetuk. Tetap tak ada.

Sehun menghela napasnya kasar dan mengumpat. Ketika akan menutup pintu,

 **GRAP**

Bahkan Sehun belum sempat berkedip. Kejadiannya cepat sekali.

Sehun merasa dirinya seperti dicekik. Ia merayap di tengah-tengah dinding koridor apartemen. Cekikannya semakin kuat dan Sehun merasa dadanya sesak. Sehun berusaha berteriak meminta pertolongan, namun usahanya sia-sia. Ia mencoba menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Kalau dilihat dengan mata telanjang, sangatlah aneh. Dirinya tengah terpojok di dinding koridor depan apartemennya dengan wajah merah, napas tersenggal, dan urat-urat leher menonjol. Tapi memang ada yang mencekik. Matanya kini berair. Samar-samar Sehun dapat melihat, dihadapannya kini, terdapat sepasang tangan _pucat_ yang mencekik lehernya. Hanya tangan. Dari siku.

Sehun menelan ludahnya panik. Cekikan itu semakin menjadi. Sepasang tangan _pucat_ itu membawa Sehun melayang-layang di sepanjang koridor apartemen sambil terus memperkuat cekikannya. Kepala Sehun terpontang-panting karena gerakan brutal sang pencekik.

 **BRAK!**

Gelap.

Semuanya menjadi gelap. Sehun yakin betul, bahwa dirinya habis dibanting oleh si tangan _pucat._ Ia tak dapat melihat apapun. Dan lehernya sakit bukan main, ditambah hanya napasnya yang terdengar.

Sehun melihat, ada secercah cahaya di sudut. Remang-remang saja. Ia berusaha duduk. Ia yakin betul bahwa dirinya masih berada di koridor apartemennya.

 _Ini aku_

 _Harusnya kau mengingatnya_

 _Aku yang 'saat itu'_

Entah darimana asalnya, bisikan-bisikan suara itu seakan mendesak Sehun. Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Ia bersandar pada dinding yang dingin. Sehun dapat melihat bahwa secercah cahaya itu semakin besar dan nyata.

Ia membelalak panik. Pasalnya, kini ia melihat dengan jelas.

Bahwa banyak pasang tangan _pucat_ mulai dari siku yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Tangan-tangan itu sangat banyak. Membuat Sehun beringsut mundur dari tempat semula. Ia merasa mual seketika. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya panik.

"T-tidak! Tolong aku! TOLONG!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga. Tangan-tangan tersebut semakin mendekat berusaha menggapai-gapai Sehun yang kian menjauh.

 **KRING**

 **KRING**

 **KRING**

Sehun dapat mendengar deringan telpon yang ia yakini berasal dari apartemennya. Sehun mengerang panik ketika tangan-tangan itu mulai merayapi tubuhnya.

Tanpa sadar Sehun menangis. Menangisi hidupnya yang entah mengapa menjadi sial. Ia pasrah ketika tangan-tangan itu mulai kembali berebut mencekik dan membenturkan kepalanya kasar. Ia berdoa dalam hati,

 _Jaga Luhan untukku, Ya Tuhan._

Dan hal terakhir yang dapat Sehun lihat adalah sepasang mata merah yang berada diatasnya. Sehun benar-benar menutup matanya.

.

"Sehun!" seru Luhan langsung berhambur ke pelukan Sehun. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Akhirnya kau bangun. Aku berusaha membangunkanmu dari dua jam yang lalu. Namun, kau tidur seperti orang mati. Aku menelpon dokter, dan ia memasukkan obat agar kau sadar. Sekarang sudah pukul Sembilan, kita terpaksa membolos kuliah. Aku sangat khawatir, kau tahu." Tutur Luhan panjang lebar. Sehun mengernyit bingung.

Kini dirinya diatas ranjang, dengan Luhan yang tengah memeluknya. Apa katanya? Ia pingsan? Apa Luhan menemukannya di depan koridor apartemen mereka semalam? Sehun sungguh bingung.

"Luhan." Panggilnya parau. Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap lembut Sehun,

"Ya?"

"Aku bingung. Apa…kau menemukanku dalam keadaan mengenaskan di lantai depan koridor apartemen kita semalam?" tanyanya pelan. Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Ah, apa kau mimpi buruk? Kau tahu, sebelum dokter datang kesini, kau menjulurkan tanganmu berusaha menggapai sesuatu, dan kau berteriak 'Tolong! Tolong! Aku tak ingin mati sekarang' sampai akhirnya dokter menyuntikkan obat penenang serta obat yang dapat membangunkanmu. Dan, setelah itu kau pingsan. Aku sungguh khawatir, Sehun. Akhirnya kau sadar."

Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan seraya berpikir keras.

Berarti? Apa yang ia alami semalam itu hanyalah mimpi? Namun mengapa semuanya terasa begitu nyata? Padahal ia kira semalam ia sudah mati. Hah, syukurlah kalau ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Mereka, terutama Sehun, hanya tidak tahu, bahwa terdapat _sesosok_ dengan mata merah menyala tengah terkikik di sela kegiatan mengintipnya. Di dalam lemari pakaian Sehun.

.

.

.

 _ **Seminggu setelah berhasil memiliki Luhan…**_

"Lepaskan aku, Kris! Apa kau tuli?! Aku ini kekasih Sehun!" seru Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pasalnya, dihadapannya kini ada seorang pria botak tampan yang sedang mencekal lengannya.

"Kau ini masih kekasihku! Omong kosong apa yang kau katakan, huh? Kau? Kekasih si obsesif Sehun? Yang benar saja! Baru seminggu aku tak masuk kuliah, namun kau sudah berani-beraninya bermain dibelakangku, Luhan?!" gertak Kris masih mencengkram kuat lengan Luhan. Luhan meronta sekuat tenaga, namun usahanya sia-sia karena tenaga Kris jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Kau? Kekasihku? Mimpi saja! Kita bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran! Lepaskan!" teriak Luhan. Kris menggeram marah mendengarnya, dengan kasar ia menghimpit tubuh Luhan pada dinding koridor.

"Tidak pernah katamu? Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, Luhan? Apa yang junior sialan itu lakukan padamu, hah?!" seru Kris sambil mencengkram kasar pipi Luhan.

"Junior sialan? Sehun maksudmu? Kau yang sialan! Sehun itu kekasihku! Dan aku mencintainya!" balas Luhan. Kris menghempaskan kasar wajah Luhan. Ia mendengus frustasi.

"Kau sakit, Luhan. Aku sendiri yang akan menghajar bocah tengik itu." Geram Kris kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Luhan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ia katakan? Kenapa juga Kris mengaku-ngaku bahwa ia kekasihku? Jelas-jelas, Sehun-lah kekasihku! Aku dan Kris hanya berteman. Kau yang sakit, Kris." Monolog Luhan.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan, sialan?!" geram Kris sambil mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja Sehun. Sehun kaget, di parkiran seperti ini, mendapat serangan tak terduga dari Kris.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, huh? Lepaskan aku!" ucap Sehun menatap nyalang Kris. Kris berdecih,

"Jangan kau pikir aku tak tahu! Semua orang membicarakan tentang hubungan kalian! Dan mereka semua pikir bahwa aku dan Luhan sudah putus! Padahal aku sama sekali tidak putus dengannya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan, hah?!" seru Kris meledak-ledak sambil terus mencengkram kuat kerah Sehun.

"Aku memang menjalin hubungan dengannya! Apa Luhan tak bilang padamu, huh? Ia sudah memutuskanmu seminggu yang lalu lewat pesan singkat, namun kau tak membalasnya. Aku yakin kau pasti sudah membacanya." Balas Sehun sengit. Kris mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir. Lalu ia melepaskan kasar cengkramannya.

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku tak menerima pesan apapun dari Luhan. Jangan gila." Ucap Kris mengejek. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Benarkah?"

"Kalau begitu, coba kuperiksa ponselmu." Lanjutnya. Tanpa persetujuan Kris, ia mengambil paksa ponsel yang berada di saku kemejanya itu.

"Lihat. Sudah jelas, bukan?" Tanya Sehun penuh kemenangan sembari memperlihatkan pesan singkat yang tertera di layar ponsel Kris.

 _Kris, kupikir kau-lah orang yang paling baik menurutku_

 _Namun aku salah, kau sudah mengkhianati cinta kita_

 _Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, Kris_

 _Kau pasti tahu, kan, aku hancur karena kau seperti ini padaku?_

 _Maka dari itu, aku ingin kita sampai disini saja_

 _Selamat tinggal_

Kris tertohok saat membacanya. Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan berusaha mengingat. Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan pada Luhan? Mengkhianati cintanya, apa?

"Apa maksudnya, huh? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti." Ucap Kris. Sehun tertawa mengejek. Dengan cepat ia mengembalikan ponsel Kris lalu merogoh tasnya.

"Kau menginap di salah satu hotel bersama wanita lain di Los Angeles. Menjijikan." Ucap Sehun seraya melemparkan beberapa lembar foto ke wajah Kris. Kris membeku. Dipungutnya lembaran foto tersebut, ia membelalak tak percaya.

"B-bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan fotoku?!" seru Kris marah. Sehun mendengus,

"Wanita itu model, bodoh. Apa kau lupa? Si model top, Amarra Gerylle. Tentu saja banyak paparazzi yang menangkap basah kalian." Balas Sehun santai. Kris masih berusaha mencerna dan mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

"Dan sekarang, Luhan milikku. Kau tidak mempunyai hak lagi atas dirinya. Urusi saja model murahanmu itu sekarang. Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah mengganggu Luhan lagi. Luhan milikku, dan selamanya akan seperti itu." Ucap Sehun tajam sambil menepuk-nepuk ringan bahu Kris kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kris dalam kekalutan.

.

Sehun memang sudah menyusun rencana matang-matang. Memang benar, Kris bermain api dengan model kawakan asal Los Angeles tersebut ketika dirinya disana. Bodohnya Kris juga, sampai lalai hingga berita murahan tersebut sampai ke telinga Luhan. Padahal Kris hanya ingin bermain saja saat itu. Tentu saja yang mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Kris waktu itu adalah Sehun, Luhan tidak tahu menahu perihal Kris. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau dirinya pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria maupun wanita lain selain Sehun, pengaruh dari cincin yang Sehun kenakan.

 **10.00 AM**

"Aku kesal sekali dengannya, Sehun." rengek Luhan sambil terus memanyunkan bibirnya. Sehun terus menatap gemas sang kekasih.

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Dengar, Lu, apapun yang ia katakan tentang dirinya yang pernah memilikimu, tidaklah benar. Dia hanya mengada-ngada. Kau hanya milikku, aku yang pertama. Kau mengerti, kan?" tutur Sehun sambil membelai mesra pipi Luhan. Luhan merona lalu mengangguk.

"Um, Sehun, apa kau ada kelas lagi setelah ini?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun berpikir sejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Karena aku ingin…aku dan Sehun kembali berkencan…" ucap Luhan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah imut Luhan.

"Tentu saja pangeranmu ini dengan senang hati mewujudkannya." Balas Sehun menggoda. Luhan mendongak dengan mata berbinar.

"Yokai!" seru Luhan senang. Mereka pun segera berlalu meninggalkan kantin kampus.

.

"Lebih baik isi perut dulu, Sehun. Setelah itu baru kita nonton." Usul Luhan. Sehun melirik sekilas lalu menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, sayang." Luhan tersenyum malu mendengarnya. Sehun fokus menyetir menuju mall yang berada dekat kampusnya.

"Anu, Sehun. Ponselmu bergetar, sepertinya ada pesan masuk." Ujar Luhan memecah keheningan. Sehun melirik sekilas ponsel yang berada diantara dirinya dan Luhan.

"Nanti saja. Aku sedang fokus menyetir, sayang." Ujar Sehun lembut, menyempatkan diri membelai surai Luhan. Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

 _Zrt_

 _Zrt_

 _Zrt_

Lagi dan lagi. Ponsel Sehun bergetar. Ia mendengus samar dan melirik Luhan melalui ekor matanya. Kekasihnya itu sudah tertidur rupanya.

Sehun pun terpaksa membagi konsentrasinya pada ponsel. Ia mengambil ponsel mewahnya dan melihat bahwa ada nomor tak dikenal mengirim pesan. Sehun sedikit heran, pasalnya, jarang ada orang yang mengetahui nomornya.

Ia pun membuka pesan pertama.

 _ **From: XXX**_

 _Aku._

Sehun mengernyit heran. Apa-apaan orang ini? _Aku?_ Apa maksudnya? Sehun mengerem mobilnya karena, ya, ternyata jalanan sedang macet, bisa dibilang lumayan padat kali ini.

Ia kembali membuka satu persatu pesan dari nomor tak dikenal. Oh, ternyata dua dari nomor yang sama, dan tiga diantaranya nomor yang berbeda.

 _ **From: XXX**_

 _Atas._

Sehun mengernyit bingung. _Atas?_ Apa maksudnya?

Sehun melihat jalanan masih macet dan lampu masih berwarna merah. Ia kembali membuka pesan ketiga, kali ini dari nomor yang berbeda.

 _ **From: XXXXX**_

 _Keluar._

Sehun semakin bingung. Ia lanjutkan membuka pesan keempat.

 _ **From: XXXX**_

 _Jangan._

Sehun semakin tak mengerti. Ketika ingin membuka pesan terakhir,

 **DAR!**

 **DAR!**

 **DAR!**

Sontak Sehun mendongak guna melihat. Oh, matanya sungguh perih saat ini. Kini, sudah tak ada lagi lampu rambu lalu lintas.

Ia melihat dengan sangat jelas kekacauan yang terjadi di jalan. Banyak mobil yang sudah terlindas. Ada tank, sepertinya tank para penyusup kota. Orang-orang yang menaiki tank tersebut menembaki para pengendara. Darah, api, dan mayat dimana-mana. Lampu jalanan dan segala tetek bengeknya sudah diluluh lantahkan. Banyak pengendara mobil yang berhamburan turun dari mobilnya guna melarikan diri. Semakin lama tank tersebut semakin banyak. Mereka mulai berdatangan sambil terus menembaki semua hal yang menghalangi pandangan mereka.

Sehun sungguh panik dengan situasi ini. Ia melirik Luhan yang masih dengan nyenyaknya tertidur. Ia bingung, dimana kepolisian setempat disaat seperti ini? Mereka harusnya turun tangan dan turut mengerahkan pasukan tentara. Sehun yakin, mereka adalah sekelompok penyusup yang berniat menghancurkan kota.

Sehun pun segera melempar ponselnya ke jok belakang, mengindahkan pesan terakhir yang belum sempat ia baca.

"L-Luhan! Luhan! Bangun, sayang! Bangun!" seru Sehun panik seraya terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Luhan. Luhan melenguh, matanya mengerjap bingung melihat ekspresi panik Sehun.

Ia menguap sekali, "Ada apa, Se—" kini dirinya sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Dihadapannya kini, melalui kaca mobil, sangatlah kacau. Yang membuat Luhan pucat adalah, seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam, diatas tank, sedang membidik pistolnya kearah mobil mereka. Lebih tepatnya kearah Sehun.

"Ayo, kita segera keluar dari sini, Lu—"

"Sehun!" teriak Luhan dengan cepat langsung membawa dirinya dan Sehun menunduk. Ia terengah dan masih memegangi kepala Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?! Aku baru bangun dan mendapati jalanan yang kacau. Hampir saja dirimu tertembak oleh orang gila di luar sana, Sehun!" seru Luhan panik. Tanpa sadar ia menangis. Ia sangat takut kalau saja peluru tadi mengenai Sehun. Jantung Sehun berdetak tak karuan. Ia pun sama takutnya dengan Luhan.

 **DAR!**

 **DAR!**

 **DAR!**

Sehun dan Luhan masih betah berjongkok serta menunduk. Orang-orang itu terus saja menembaki mobil Sehun. Mereka bertatapan.

"Luhan, dengarkan aku. Kita harus segera keluar dari mobil ini. Kita tak mungkin terus berdiam diri disini, mereka akan terus menembaki mobil ini. Kita tak boleh mati sekarang." Ujar Sehun berusaha untuk tenang. Luhan semakin pucat, ia pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Dengar, dalam hitungan ketiga, kita harus segera keluar dari mobil. Kau mengerti?" ujar Sehun sambil mengelus sayang pipi Luhan yang memucat. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. Sehun mengecup singkat kening Luhan dan mulai menghitung.

"Satu."

"Dua."

"Tiga."

"Sekarang, Luhan!" teriak Sehun. Namun, saat akan membuka pintu mobil, entah mengapa tidak bisa terbuka.

"Sehun! Pintunya tak bisa terbuka!" seru Luhan panik sambil terus berusaha membuka pintu.

"Aku sudah membuka kuncinya!" balas Sehun. Dan memang benar, pintu mobilnya terkunci.

"Sial! Bagaimana caranya kita keluar?! Mereka sudah menembaki sisi belakang!" seru Sehun semakin panik. Ia berpikir cepat. Satu-satunya cara adalah,

"Luhan, aku tak punya pilihan lain. Di mobilku tak ada benda-benda kuat ataupun tajam. Dan satu-satunya cara yang terlintas di otakku adalah, aku harus menubrukkan kepalaku pada kaca mobil. Menyingkirlah, Lu." Tutur Sehun tegas. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya panik, namun Sehun mengindahkannya.

 **TAK**

Benturan pertama tak berhasil.

 **TAK**

 **TAK**

 **TAK**

Masih tak berhasil. Sehun mulai pening saat ini. Ia tersenyum lemah kearah Luhan yang menangis tersedu. Saat ingin menubrukkan kembali kepalanya,

 **KRAK!**

Sangat sakit. Kepalanya tertarik hingga melubangi atap mobil. Sehun merasa kepalanya berkali-kali lipat lebih berat daripada sebelumnya. Rambutnya seperti dijambak oleh entah-itu-siapa hingga dirinya terlihat seperti umpan yang siap untuk ditembaki oleh para pemilik tank.

Kepalanya tertengok kekanan dan kekiri sendiri tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, bahwa kini, jalanan yang tadinya dipenuhi oleh lautan kendaraan, sekarang dipenuhi oleh lautan darah.

Anehnya, para penembak tersebut seakan tak menyadari kehadiran Sehun yang jelas-jelas sangatlah mencolok. Entah-itu-siapa menjambak kuat rambut Sehun hingga Sehun meringis pilu. Luhan yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya dapat menjerit tertahan sambil terus menangis. Ia memegangi kuat kaki Sehun yang ada didalam mobil.

Tiba-tiba saja mobil tersebut jalan sendiri. Luhan rasa kepalanya ingin meledak saking frustasinya. Mobil tersebut jalan sendiri tanpa ada yang mengemudikannya. Mobil tersebut jalan tak tentu arah dan sangat cepat. Melindasi para mayat dan dengan mudahnya melewati para penyusup. Bahkan para penyusup tersebut seolah tak tahu bahwa ada sebuah mobil yang tengah berjalan. Luhan semakin panik karena teriakan Sehun yang kesakitan dengan kaki yang bergerak-gerak brutal. Ditambah siang hari seperti ini malah hujan, langitnya sungguh suram. Luhan melepas kaki Sehun dan mencoba untuk tenang. Dirinya dengan hati-hati menuju kemudi. Dengan cepat ia mendudukan dirinya disana.

"Ayolah." Gumam Luhan panik seraya terus berusaha mengendalikan setir. Namun tetap tak bisa, saat ia menginjak rem pun tak berhenti. Ia sungguh bingung.

Sehun masih betah berteriak kesakitan. Luhan merasa usahanya sia-sia. Ia pun kembali memegangi kaki Sehun berusaha meloloskannya dari jeratan diatas sana, yang bahkan Luhan tak tahu Sehun kenapa.

Luhan dapat merasakan ponsel Sehun bergetar. Ah, ya, ponsel! Luhan bisa menggunakan ponsel Sehun untuk meminta bantuan.

Ia mengambil ponsel Sehun dengan tangan yang gemetar. Mengindahkan dua pesan yang masuk. Saat ingin menekan dial kepolisian, terdapat cahaya menyilaukan dari depan.

Saat Luhan menoleh guna melihat, ternyata ada bus—tunggu, tanpa ada yang mengendarai dan dipenuhi dengan bercak darah.

"AAAAAA!"

 **CKIITT**

 **BRAK!**

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

 **11.45 AM**

"Syukurlah anda sudah sadar." Ucap seseorang serba putih ketika Sehun membuka matanya. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Matanya menyipit melihat ia kini tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang juga serba putih. Dirinya baru menyadari bahwa dihadapannya kini adalah seorang suster.

"K-kenapa saya bisa…berada disini?" tanyanya susah payah dengan suara yang amat parau. Sang suster tersenyum maklum.

"Anda baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, Tuan. Mobil yang anda kendarai menabrak pembatas jalan." Balas sang suster. Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti, ia berusaha menyandarkan dirinya dan duduk diatas kasur. Sang suster memberinya segelas air putih yang langsung Sehun teguk dengan rakus.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Pembatas jalan, apanya? Jelas-jelas, aku baru saja mengalami kejadian yang mengerikan." Ucap Sehun. Sang suster menatap Sehun bingung.

"Apa kau tak tahu? Bahwa ada penyusup di kota dengan membawa berpuluh-puluh tank yang telah memorak-porandakan jalanan. Menembaki pengendara dengan brutal. Darah dan mayat dimana-mana. Aku berusaha melarikan diri, namun diriku malah terjebak pada atap mobil tanpa mengetahui siapa yang menarik. Mobilku jalan sendiri hingga sampai ke terowongan, lalu sebuah bus kota tanpa pengemudi menabrak—"

"Cukup, Tuan. Saya rasa anda harus banyak beristirahat. Anda mulai melantur, jelas-jelas tak ada penyusup dengan tank atau apalah yang seperti anda katakan. Jalanan kota Seoul hari ini terpantau ramai-lancar, tidak ada kendala berarti." Ucap suster tersebut memotong pembicaraan Sehun. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dalam, sama sekali tak paham.

"Anda hanya mengalami luka-luka biasa, mungkin hari ini anda diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Ah, ya, seorang pria yang bersama anda saat di mobil, ia berada di ruang rawat 90, ia masih belum sadar." Jelas sang suster. Sehun membelalakkan matanya,

"A-apa?" cicitnya pelan. Sang suster menatap Sehun prihatin.

"Maafkan kami. Saya yakin dia akan sadar sebentar lagi. Saya akan memanggil dokter untuk mengecek kondisi anda. Saya permisi." Pamit sang suster, meninggalkan Sehun dalam kebingungan tak berujung.

"A-apa maksudnya…?" monolog Sehun frustasi.

.

.

Sehun sangat yakin bahwa dirinya dan Luhan baru saja mengalami kejadian mengerikan beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun ketika ia sadar, ternyata ia sama sekali tak mengalami itu. Ia menabrak pembatas jalan? Bahkan Sehun tak tahu pasti. Jikalau benar dirinya hanyalah bermimpi, namun mengapa terasa begitu nyata? Mimpi buruk yang sungguh mengerikan. Terlebih, ia mendapati fakta bahwa dirinya hanyalah menabrak pembatas jalan dan mambuat dirinya dan Luhan berakhir di rumah sakit. Dengan Luhan yang masih tak sadarkan diri akibat dirinya, sungguh membuat Sehun terpukul.

Perihal 'mimpi buruk' yang Sehun alami itu adalah _ulah_ dari si-pengirim-pesan. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Sehun, bahwa dirinya akan terus mengalami mimpi buruk tak berujung tersebut karena telah _mengambil apa_ yang bukan _hak_ nya.

Lama Sehun melamun, ia pun tersadar akan suatu hal. Kalau memang benar ia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk—yang terkesan sangat nyata—tersebut, ia harus membuktikan suatu hal.

Ia menemukan ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Diambilnya ponsel tersebut dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar. Entah mengapa firasatnya tak enak.

 **DEG!**

 **DEG!**

 **DEG!**

Jika benar itu hanya mimpi, mengapa dirinya kini menerima lima pesan sekaligus dari dua nomor yang sama dan tiga nomor yang berbeda? Sehun mencoba berpikir positif. Ia seperti _dejavu_.

Sehun ingat.

Nomor yang tak dikenal ini, bahkan _sama_ seperti nomor yang mengiriminya pesan saat ia mimpi.

Sehun membuka pesan pertama dari nomor yang sama.

 _ **From: XXX**_

 _?_

Sehun mengernyit. Isinya ternyata berbeda.

Ia membuka pesan kedua.

 _ **From: XXX**_

 _Hahahaha._

Entah mengapa bulu kuduk Sehun meremang. Kemudian ia membuka kembali pesan selanjutnya, dari nomor yang berbeda.

 _ **From: X**_

 _Bagai_

 _ **From: X1**_

 _Mana_

 _ **From: X2**_

 _?!_

 **DEG!**

 _Glup,_ Sehun meneguk ludahnya paksa.

Apa-apaan ini? Siapa orang iseng yang berani-beraninya mengiriminya pesan-pesan tak bermutu seperti ini? Sehun mengerang frustasi. Ia yakin, bahwa ini adalah perbuatan orang iseng yang sengaja ingin membuatnya takut. Namun, mengapa nomornya sama seperti di mimpi Sehun? Kebetulankah? Sehun mencoba berpikir keras.

 _Zrt_

 _Zrt_

 _Zrt_

Ponselnya bergetar. Ternyata ada panggilan masuk yang,

 **DEG!**

 **DEG!**

 **DEG!**

Dari nomor yang mengirimi Sehun dua pesan.

 _ **Calling…**_

 _ **XXX**_

Detakan jantung Sehun terpompa cepat. Mungkinkah orang gila ini akan menertawakan Sehun ketika Sehun menjawab panggilannya?

Sehun menarik napasnya dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan, ia harus mengangkat panggilannya.

"H-halo?" ucap Sehun berusaha tenang. Tak ada sahutan berarti. Sehun mengernyit,

"Halo?" ucapnya sekali lagi. Tetap tak ada sahutan. Sehun menghela napas sabar dan menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Hei, kau, sang pengirim pesan. Apa kau ingin membuat pengakuan padaku mengapa kau mengirimiku pesan tak jelas? Akui saja sekarang. Aku tidak akan memperkarakanmu kalau kau mengakuinya. Dan, darimana pula kau mendapatkan nomorku? Apa maksud dari pesanmu itu, huh?" ujar Sehun bertubi-tubi. Namun, tetap tidak ada jawaban. Sehun mulai kesal.

Sehun sedikit bergidik. Pasalnya, kini disebrang telepon sana, s _eseorang_ tersebut seperti menghela-helakan napasnya beraturan. Sangat jelas di telinga Sehun. Helaannya berisik.

"Hei! Apa kau tuli? Mengapa kau menghela-helakan napasmu seperti itu? Kau pikir aku akan takut? Bahkan ini masih jam dua belas siang!" seru Sehun kesal. Sehun dapat mendengar bahwa s _eseorang_ tersebut sedang menggertak-gertakkan giginya. Sehun memutar matanya malas.

"Tak waras! Aku tutup!" dengus Sehun, namun ketika akan menutup sambungan telepon,

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Sehun dengan sangat jelas mendengar teriakan nyaring seseorang. Dan sebelum Sehun memutus panggilannya, sambungan tersebut sudah mati. Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang lagi.

"T-tadi itu…apa?" gumamnya bingung.

Sehun menegakkan punggungnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Memang ini masih pukul dua belas siang, namun ia merasakannya nyata.

Ia merasa bahwa daerah sekitar tengkuknya tengah diterpa-terpa oleh helaan napas hangat. Tiga kali, dan berhenti. Sehun meneguk ludah gugup.

Ia menoleh kebelakang dan tak mendapati apapun. Di ruangannya kini, hanya ada dirinya seorang diri. Bahkan jika itu adalah angin dari pendingin ruangan tidak mungkin. Jendela juga tertutup rapat, lagipula terpaannya hangat.

Tangan Sehun terulur guna mengambil kembali ponselnya. Saat menekan tombol untuk membuka kunci, alangkah terkejutnya Sehun, bahwa _lockscreen_ ponsel mewahnya kini bergambar _dua pasang mata merah menyala._

Sehun seperti tak asing. Ia ingat. Mata itu, adalah mata yang berada diatasnya waktu ia mengalami kejadian yang ternyata mimpi. Ya, pada saat dirinya diperlakukan dengan buruk di depan koridor apartemennya. Mata itu sama.

Sontak Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya ke sudut ranjang. Ia memegangi jantungnya yang berdegup sangat cepat.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan…" gumam Sehun kalut.

 **CKLEK!**

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang. Suster yang tadi dan dokter muda.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tuan?" Tanya sang dokter ramah. Suster tersebut menyadari air wajah Sehun yang seperti dilandai ketakutan dan pucat sedang menatap keduanya.

"Tuan, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang suster mulai membaringkan kembali tubuh Sehun.

"A-aku…" Sehun kehilangan kata-kata. Ia menatap dokter dan suster tersebut bergantian seakan meminta pertolongan. Sang dokter mengeluarkan stetoskopnya dan mulai memeriksa keadaan Sehun.

"Anda baik, Tuan. Jantung anda, mengapa berdetak dengan cepat? Apa yang anda rasakan saat ini, Tuan?" tanyanya.

"Tarik napas yang dalam melalui hidung dan buang melalui mulut, Tuan." Intruksi sang suster. Sehun menurutinya. "Apakah anda sudah merasa lebih tenang?" tanyanya. Sehun mengangguk lemah.

"Sepertinya pasien masih mengalami syok akibat kecelakaan tadi, sus. Tolong berikan obat penenangnya, biar saya suntikkan." Ujar sang dokter tegas, sang suster menurutinya.

"Anda akan baik-baik saja, Tuan. Saya rasa hari ini anda diperbolehkan pulang, setelah anda merasa tidak syok lagi tentunya." Ucap sang dokter ramah. Sehun mengangguk,

"Apakah…saya boleh melihat Luhan, dok?" Tanyanya, mengindahkan ponselnya. Sang dokter mengangguk dan tersenyum maklum, "Tentu. Omong-omong, saya Dokter Junmyeon. Anda pasti Tuan Sehun, kan?" Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Anda mengalami kecelakaan yang lumayan hebat, Tuan. Tapi setelah diselidiki, anda tida mengonsumsi alkohol ataupun obat yang membuat mabuk. Kalau boleh saya tahu, sebenarnya apa yang anda alami beberapa saat sebelum kejadian?" Tanya Dokter Junmyeon serius. Sehun berpikir.

"Saya—"

"Dokter Junmyeon! Pasien bernama Luhan di ruangan 90 mengalami kejang, dok!" teriak salah seorang suster panik. Sontak Sehun langsung terduduk dan membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Dokter Junmyeon memberikan intruksi kepada sang suster agar keluar terlebih dahulu.

"A-apa katanya, dok? Luhan? Luhan, dok?! Dia itu kekasihku! Aku harus melihatnya!" teriak Sehun panik sambil berusaha berjalan namun dihalangi oleh Dokter Junmyeon.

"Tenang, Tuan! Anda harus tenang. Kondisi anda masih belum stabil. Anda harus tetap disini, saya akan memanggil dokter lain untuk menangani anda. Sekarang, saya harus memeriksa kekasih anda. Saya mohon, anda harus mengerti." Ujar Dokter Junmyeon. Sehun kembali terduduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Saya pamit." Ujar Dokter Junmyeon menepuk sekilas bahu Sehun dan langsung melesat menuju ruangan 90.

"Astaga, Luhan…sayang…" gumam Sehun frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya asal.

 _Zrt_

 _Zrt_

 _Zrt_

Sehun dapat merasakan bahwa ponsel miliknya bergetar lagi. Sehun bergeming sejenak. Dengan ragu, diraihnya ponsel tersebut.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun membuka pesan tersebut. Dari nomor tak dikenal lagi yang bersubjek _anonymous._

 _Kem-ba-li-kan._

Sehun kembali bergidik. _Kembalikan?_ Apanya yang harus dikembalikan? Memangnya Sehun mengambil apa? Ia bingung.

Sehun terus saja berpikir keras, tanpa sadar bahwa ada _sesosok_ yang tengah menatap punggungnya tajam melalui kaca jendela.

 _Sesosok_ dengan mata merah menyala.

 _Sesosok_ dengan tangan s _angat_ pucat.

Tengah menyeringai kearah Sehun.

Tatapannya nyalang. Seakan bisa membunuh Sehun hanya dengan tatapannya saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Gaje? Ga serem? Ga danta? Hmm/?

Ini panjaaaaanggggg bgt huhuhuhu, twoshoot nih~ /terus/

Pertama-tama ini adalah ide yang gak sengaja terlintas di otakku. Iya, Sehun diteror gitulah ceritanya. Ama _sesosok._ Semoga kalian ga bingung yak, kalo bingung tanya saja~

Hahaha. Bacanya malem-malem yak. Jujur deh, ini tuh seremnya kerasa nda? Maap kalo gaje:-( hohoho, pengen banget bikin kalian merinding tau. Berhasil ga nih/?

Btw, ini kejadian 'teror meneror'nya sehari doang ya, jadi chapter depan masih hari yang sama/? Ini juga projek kedua ff hunhan yang horor setelah rubik's curse, yey!

 **MOHON REVIEW+FOLLOW+FAVORITNYA YA HEHE**

 **AUTHOR SANGAT BERHARAP KALIAN MENGAPRESIASI FF INI DENGAN BAIK T.T**

Chapter depan /semoga/ beneran langsung end. Maunya twoshoot asli, gamau terbebani ama ff-ff yang belom kelar /uhuk/

 _ **RE-VI-EW-NYA, YA?**_ Bisik _sesosok_ tepat dibelakangmu.


End file.
